


Si fueras tu

by Roubeat92



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 22:01:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15760557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roubeat92/pseuds/Roubeat92
Summary: Danny tuvo suficiente de este sentimiento atorado en su garganta, es momento de decirlo, pero también momento de rendirse, Steve se toma a bien la confesión, pero no se toma a bien la decisión de Danny de dejarlo y menos la competencia que aparece.





	1. Renuncia

**Author's Note:**

> La historia es una combinación de lo que según yo pasa en los capítulos (o debería pasar) entre estos dos y un poco de los capítulos que vemos, estará ambientada después del accidente con el avión, y en la temporada 7, hasta donde me de la imaginación.

"1:Renuncia"

*Casa del Detective Daniel Williams  
Martes por la noche*

-Danny!!  
-Danny!!!  
-Danny abre la puerta!!  
-Por favor Danny, no me dejes!!!

** Una semana antes **

*Hospital  
Lunes por la mañana*

-No vas a hablarme? Danny?, Danny?  
-Me duele la cabeza, quieres por favor dejarme tranquilo?  
-Vamos Danny deja el drama, solo estaba jugando lo sabes, no quise decir eso  
-Me voy a casa chicos -les avisé a los demás y me fui para coger un taxi, lo cierto es que ya no quería estar con ellos más, algo estaba mal en mi, sentía una gran presión en el pecho y unas inmensas ganas de llorar, y estos días en el hospital solo lograron empeorar la situación, me sentía tan mal, sé que no era un niño y por su puesto no estaba envidiando a Steve, pero me sentía tan mal viendo a diario a los chicos solo preguntarle a Steve por cómo seguía, hablando de como lo extrañaban y esperando por su regreso, estoy seguro que a mí solo me decían el "y a ti también Danny" por qué estaba ahí, si no, creo que no se acordarían de mi  
Ahh!! Basta Danny no eres un niño!! Algo estaba mal en mi, seguramente, subí al taxi a casa, quería estar con mis niños y olvidar todo esto, deshacer el nudo

*Palacio  
Miércoles por la mañana* 

-Te estuve hablando?, Por qué te fuiste?  
-Bueno días Steve, como estás? -mire a mi compañero, se veía bien como siempre, como si no hubiera estado apunto de morir por una bala, por una caída de avión y por la falta de un órgano vital, me agarré el pecho, el nudo!  
-Estas bien?  
-Si, nada que un poco de trabajo de escritorio no quite, por qué escuchaste las instrucciones SEAL de la marina, incluso tu, debes llevártela relajado -sonrei  
-Si, si, si Danny  
-Hola chicos se ven bien -Habla Chin llegando a nuestro lado  
-Hubieran descansado más, todo aquí está bien, y podemos con ello -hablo Lou- sobretodo tu, chico -le dijo a Steve, yo ignore eso de nuevo y me fui a mi oficina

 

*Casa del Detective Daniel Williams  
Viernes en la madrugada* 

Steve, No! No, lo hagas!!

Hace unas horas casi, te pierdo nuevamente, no puedo sacarme de la cabeza el que hubiera pasado si el hubieses saltado, sé que ibas a hacerlo...

"-A donde vas? -le pregunto  
-Ha Sido una charla preciosa y decía en serio lo que he dicho pero no he dicho que fuera a quedarme fuera - lo miro, debajo de su camisa y el chaleco que va a ponerse está una herida que acaba de ser detenida solo por un vendaje, pero se que no le importa que va a hacerlo

-Eres idiota.Me rindo -lo dije!!

-Antes de que te prepares, escucha, somos más que suficientes -Lou trato de convencerlo de desistir, pero obviamente no funcionó  
-Tienes razón  
-Sabes que? Ahorra saliva, por qué está decidido a que mi noble sacrificio sea en vano. -hable- no me mires así, está bien, sabes que? Si necesitas algún órgano más habla con Chin, por qué yo me rindo..."

Ese día hablé enserio, creo que verte casi morir en el avión y luego a solo unos días volver a ver lo mismo son suficientes, yo, yo pensé que podía vivir con este amor secreto, pero no! No puedo estoy ahogándose con esas palabras y con los mismos pensamientos que me hago acerca de ti muriendo, lo siento Steve son un pesimista y si! Me rindo!!!  
Contigo con esto, con todo, no voy a quedarme aquí, así, si has decidido que te importa tan poco lo que hice por ti, si! Aunque suene como un niño, ya que te importo tan poco, ya que soy tan poco valorado en el equipo, bien... Ya tuve suficiente, me voy...  
Saco la computadora que tanto odio, pero que esta vez me será útil, y empiezo a redactar eso que entregare el lunes sin falta al líder del 5-0, con el cual se iran todos estos sentimientos que tengo en el pecho...

-Adios comandante Mcgarrett, adiós Steven...


	2. No voy a irme

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pues aquí hacemos sufrir un poco a Danny, pero era necesario, en e siguiente lo recompensaremos

*Casa del Detective Daniel Williams  
Martes por la noche*

-Danny!!  
-Danny!!!  
-Danny abre la puerta!!   
-Por favor Danny, no me dejes!!!

"He escuchado esas palabras gran parte de la noche, pero no he abierto, no quería terminar así, quería irme a Jersey tratar esto de lejos hasta que el se hubiera calmado, pero no! Como siempre este clima de Hawaii no me beneficia, y por el, se han cancelado los vuelos, y estoy aquí, apunto de abrir esta puerta y terminar con la única buena relación de mi vida... Aunque no fuera real..."

-Quieres parar!! -abro la puerta   
-Danny!! -Steve de inmediato me abraza- Danny!! No te fuiste  
-No -me separo- pero lo haré en cuanto este clima mejore y los vuelos...  
-No  
-Qué?  
-No voy a dejar que te vayas!!  
-De que hablas?  
-No puedes dejarme... No puedes... y no lo vas a hacer-sonrió, el habla ya puedo ver ese rastro de SEAL el cual nunca recibe un no  
-Desde ayer en la mañana ya no soy tu subordinado -respondo hondo- así que puedo hacer lo que yo quiera, ya no recibo más órdenes tuyas Steven  
-De que hablas?, La renuncia, eso es algo que tampoco he aceptado -lo miro- pero no hablo de eso, hablo de nosotros, sobre nosotros -se acerca a mi, pero yo no lo dejo, me muevo a la sala  
-Nosotros?, Que nosotros McGarrett? -nos señalo- no hay nada entre nosotros  
-Qué? -el me mira enojado y me sigue a la sala- como que no? Y lo que hablamos después de nuestro fallido día de San Valentín -sonrió al recordar ese día 

"El fallido San Valentín con Melissa... Ese día, ella tenía razón, no estaba comprometido con lo nuestro, con ella, con la relación y por más que quisiera no podía decir esas palabras, por qué esas palabras estaban dirigidas a alguien más, a aquella que también había tenido un mal San Valentín, pero por una absurda razón.  
Nuestra historia era fallida, pero esa no era razón para que yo le confesara estos sentimientos que tenía enterrados en lo más profundo de mi ser"

-Eso Steve, no tuvo que haber salido de mi boca, lo lamento -dije cansado, ya no tenía fuerzas para más  
-Qué?, Solo lo siento?, Cómo quieres que yo olvide eso? Tú fuiste el que me dijo todo eso, tu...

"-Tranquilo Danny, seguro que si hablas con ella y le dices esas cosas bonitas de las que tú sabes mucho, seguro te perdona -Steve sonrió  
-No...  
-Hay vas de pesimista como siempre, solo habla con ella y dile  
-No Steve... Espera -agarre su brazo para detenerlo, el me miro preocupado  
-Danny que pasa?  
-Eso, yo, yo no puedo decírselo a ella, por qué... Por qué ya hay alguien a quien amo...  
-Qué?? Y, y por qué no me habías dicho?, Y quién es?... Espera, es a quién le compras la lencería? -el río- vaya Danny puedo hablar con Melissa si quieres y...  
-Eres tu -su preocupación me aturdió, y se me salieron aquellas palabras que tenía guardadas  
-Qué?, Yo que...   
-Tu eres al que amo - y no pude detenerlas- y no como mi amigo o hermano, yo te amo... Cómo... hombre  
-Qué?... Danny yo... Vaya, desde cuándo?  
-Hace tiempo...  
-Y por qué no me lo habías dicho?   
-No lo sé  
El me miraba de una manera que no pude describir, tampoco pude descifrar que pensaba y el solo siguió mirándome por un largo rato, hasta que hablo  
-Esta bien  
-Qué? -ahora el sorprendido fui yo  
-Que no me molesta Danno, yo... -se aclaro la garganta- digo yo, yo también siento algo por ti y no sé que sea, pero, definitivamente es más fuerte que lo que siento por Lynn   
-Steve, tu... Sabes lo que estás diciendo??? -esta a a punto de entrar en paranoia  
-Si digo que está bien, puedo intentarlo contigo... No!! Quiero intentarlo contigo...  
-Tu, tu, estás loco... No lo sabes... Yo, yo quiero tocarte, quiero besarte y...  
-Hagamoslo, besemonos  
Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Steve se acercó a mí, puso una mano en mi mejilla y la otra en mi nuca y con esa misma me atrajo lentamente a el, poco a poco fui sintiéndolo más cerca, primero su respiración, luego sus labios...  
Sus labios tomaron los míos, su boca se ajusto a la mía y lo sentí a el, todo el acercándose y amoldando se a mi, su boca, su torso, sus manos en mi cintura, una de sus piernas entre las mías...  
Así que lo único que pude hacer fue agarrar su camisa con mis manos, y disfrutar de esas sensaciones..."

-Perdoname Steve  
-Danny  
-Lamento haberte arrastrado a esto y lamento haberte hecho creer que si no correspondías a mis sentimientos me iría -trato de contener aquellas lágrimas, odio las separaciones, y a veces, me odio a mi- se... Sé que parece que estoy haciendo eso exactamente, pero no es así... No me voy por qué no me quieras, lo hago por qué no puedo vivir con la idea de perderte...  
-Que estupidez!! -el grita- no me quieres perder, pero te vas?, No quieres que me haga daño, pero no vas a estar ahí para cuidarme  
-Steve...  
-No, no Steve, eres un idiota Daniel, dices una cosa, pero haces otra, dices que me amas y días después me pides disculpas por decírmelo, que tontería!! -el está furioso y yo, yo...  
-Asi?, Ahora resulta que tú eres el listo aquí, el que tiene razón, el que siempre hace las cosas bien -muevo las manos sin poder contenerme, no quería esto, pero no me puedo quedar así, dejando que el me subestime a mí o a mi amor- pues adivina qué señor Marina, yo, yo si acepto las consecuencias de todo lo que hago, y si!, Lo sé, soy un idiota por estar enamorado de ti, y por disculparme después de haberlo dicho, pero, no me subestimes no subestimes este amor, me voy por qué no estás comprometido conmigo o con el equipo o con alguien más que tú, crees que puedo vivir así, sabiendo que en cualquier momento la persona que amo, se puedo morir por cualquier estupidez, por qué el dice poder con todo, por qué no quiere refuerzos, por qué en el fondo es un tonto cobarde que no quiere que nadie vea su debilidad, que lo vean como realmente es, que lo vean con un hombre..   
-Qué??, Tú... Tú, no sabes lo que estás diciendo, estás mezclando las cosas...  
-No tengo razón? No eres así? Bien, bien, no respondas eso, solo dime, algo, porque aceptaste estar conmigo, cuando no me quieres?  
-Yo te quiero Danny -susurra  
-No, no lo haces -me calmo- si lo hicieras no te pondrías en peligro por qué tendrías un lugar al cual querer volver a diario, por qué si me quisieras, le habrías dicho al equipo lo nuestro y no seguirías mencionando a Lynn, por qué si me quisieras, ya abríamos hecho el amor... -susurro, el me miro  
-Asi que es eso?, Bien, vamos a hacerlo -el tomo mi mano y me llevo al dormitorio, me arrojo sobre mi cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre mi, se sacó la playera, bajo a mi cuello, lo beso y luego beso mis labios mientras sus manos desabrochaba mi camisa y se adentraban en ella, su toque me hizo despertar y las lágrimas que tanto había guardado comenzaron a caer...  
-Danny... -el se separó me miro  
-Vete  
-Danny...  
-Vete -el se levantó y me miro- no voy a irme, así que vete...  
-Danny... Lo siento...  
El salió del cuarto, y yo me quede ahí, tirado en el centro de la cama, dejando que las lágrimas resbalaran por mis mejillas, soy de lo peor, lo siento Steve, no fue a propósito, solo que yo no sé amar, por qué nadie me ha amado a mi...


End file.
